


Долгий путь

by Mystery_fire



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Она ни о чем не жалеет.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Долгий путь

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — шипит она, как только перемещение заканчивается. 

— Тебя? — он усмехается и отходит на пару шагов. 

Чтобы не обожгла? Вряд ли. Скорее, чтобы потеряла бдительность, расслабилась, а он взял эффектом неожиданности. Уже взял, ничего не скажешь. 

— Для чего? — она приподнимает брови и сокращает расстояние между ними. 

В эту игру можно играть и вдвоем. 

— Хорошо провести время, — он так точно копирует интонации Гарри, что она вздрагивает. — Ну же, тебе понравится. 

Мэйси набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. 

— Ты не Гарри. 

— Почему же, — хмыкает он. — Гарри. Темная его сторона. 

Она прищуривается и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Но, как ни пытается, у нее не получается уловить и капли фальши.

Может, он говорит правду?

Нет, он запутывает ее, чтобы она была не в силах отличить вымысел от реальности. 

— И я должна тебе поверить потому, что... — она растягивает слова, словно сомневается. — Стой, я не должна тебя верить, — ухмыляется Мэйси, подходит к нему вплотную и гладит по щеке. — И заставить меня не получится. 

Он приподнимает брови, обнимает ее за талию и вжимает в свое тело. 

— Уверена? — обводит губы кончиком пальца. — Я могу быть очень убедителен. 

— Ты себе льстишь, — она не отрываясь смотрит ему в глаза. — И совсем не похож на Гарри. 

— Так в этом причина? — фыркает он. — Ты действительно хочешь Гарри. 

Мэйси на мгновение теряется, но надеется, что тот не замечает. 

Главное, не начать протестовать, иначе он решит, что прав. 

— Ты так и не ответил, зачем я здесь, — напоминает она. 

Чересчур поспешно, судя по выражению его лица. 

— И не собирался, — пожимает он плечами, — но слабое место нашел. 

— Разве? 

— Я лучше него, — он дергает ее на себя и с шумом втягивает воздух рядом с ее шеей. По позвоночнику Мэйси бегут мурашки. — Не боюсь своих желаний, — легко касается спины. — Знаю, как доставить удовольствие. 

— И слишком много говоришь, — она закусывает губу и уже хочет ударить, когда понимает, что шарик у сестер. Ей придется выбираться самой, а злить сейчас ассасина не лучший вариант. Она ведь даже не в курсе, где они. — Но так сладко, — добавляет Мэйси и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. — Хочется верить, что ты не причинишь вреда. 

— Смотря что ты считаешь вредом, — тут же откликается он и закидывает ее ногу себе на бедро. — Обещаю быть нежным. Если не попросишь об обратном, разумеется. 

Мэйси захлебывается воздухом. С одной стороны, это и приятно, а с другой — Гарри бы так никогда не поступил. Не ее Гарри. 

Понимание этого отрезвляет. Она собирает волю в кулак и отталкивает его. 

— Где мы? 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я скажу правду? 

— А он? 

Мэйси кивает на мужчину, который подкрадывается к ним. Кажется, он удивлен, что его видят. 

Темный Гарри не успевает отреагировать, когда незнакомец взмахивает деревянной палкой и шепчет что-то на ломаной латыни. 

Она приподнимает брови, наблюдая, как он связывает Гарри, с опаской глядя на нее, и пытается оценить угрозу. 

Арсенал у нее по-прежнему ограниченный.

— Почему ты меня видишь? 

Мэйси усмехается. 

— А не должна? 

— Мантия-невидимка непроницаема для человеческого взгляда. 

— Ну, так я и не человек, — хмыкает она. — Ведьма и на какую-то часть демон. 

Тот окидывает ее взглядом с ног до головы и фыркает. 

— Не боишься в этом признаваться? 

— Раз уж ты избавил меня от него, — она кивает на темного Гарри, — значит, поможешь мне вернуться домой. 

— А если я его конкурент? — Мэйси фыркает и выжидающе на него смотрит. — Это допустимый вариант. 

— Возможно, — соглашается она, — но тогда ты и меня бы устранил. 

Теперь тот окидывает ее заинтересованным взглядом. 

— А нужно? 

— Где мы? — спрашивает она вместо ответа. 

Он явно не глуп, сложит два и два без ее помощи. 

— В Лондоне, — чуть удивленно отвечает он. 

— Который в Огайо? 

— Который в Британии. 

— Твою мать, — выдыхает она и говорит чуть громче: — Гарри!

Ничего не происходит. Мэйси закрывает глаза и стонет от беспомощности. 

Неужели способности Гарри не действуют на таком расстоянии? Или он ранен? Или это место блокирует магию? Или здесь, наоборот, слишком много другой магии? Вопросы калейдоскопом мелькают в ее голове, она едва успевает за них зацепиться. 

— А мы знакомы? — вклинивается голос незнакомца с палкой в ее мысли. 

— А должны? — она поднимает на него изумленный взгляд. 

— Меня зовут Гарри, — пожимает он плечами. 

У нее не выходит сдержаться. Мэйси смеется, потому что это слишком даже для нее. 

— Его тоже, — сквозь слезы выдыхает она. — Как и моего хранителя. 

— Пройдем со мной для выяснения обстоятельств. — Мэйси приподнимает брови, не двигаясь с места. Хохот только стихает. — Гарри Поттер, британский Аврорат. 

— Понятнее не стало, — хмыкает она. 

— Охрана правопорядка, — он явно пытается выразиться максимально абстрактно. 

— Так называется местная полиция? Однако. 

— Магическая, — откликается он. — Судя по всему, в твоем мире ее нет. 

— В моем мире ведьмы не высовываются, — горько говорит она. — Я единственная, кто еще может их защитить. 

— Тогда они обречены, — отрезает Поттер, и у Мэйси сами собой сжимаются кулаки. — Если учесть, что ты почти ему сдалась. 

— Тебя же я рассекретила. 

— Случайность, основанная на везении, — возражает он. — Я был не готов. 

— А он был не готов к покорной мне, — передергивает она плечами. — Не стоит делать выводы, не видя картины целиком. 

— Туше, — вздыхает Поттер. — Я за ним гоняюсь уже без малого год, может, хотя бы ты расскажешь то, чего не знаю я. 

— А какой сейчас год? — осторожно спрашивает она. 

Кто знает, куда ассасин, темный Гарри — как его теперь называть вообще? — ее затащил. 

— Две тысячи девятнадцатый, — также настороженно отвечает Поттер. 

— Хотя бы время у нас одно, — облегченно выдыхает Мэйси. — Веди, как-то же я должна тебя отблагодарить за почти что спасение. 

— То есть ты признаешь?..

— Не до конца отрицаю, — отмахивается она. 

Поттер усмехается и больше ничего не говорит. Мэйси оглядывается по сторонам и пытается понять, получится быстро выбраться, или она застряла здесь надолго.

***

Поттер на удивление быстро заканчивает все формальности. Мэйси бы, пожалуй, впечатлилась, не будь она настолько уставшей. Вместе со схлынувшим адреналином уходит и уверенность в том, что она правильно понимает ситуацию.

Когда Поттер приглашает ее в свой кабинет, он приоткрывает дверь, и Мэйси приподнимает брови. К чему эти церемонии? 

Она проходит внутрь и забирается с ногами в кресло. Что скажешь на это, Поттер? 

Он не подает вида, что его задело ее поведение. Возможно, он и сам устал, возможно, и впрямь не видит в этом ничего особенного, возможно, еще достанет козыри из рукавов. 

— Выпьешь? — Поттер садится в кресло напротив и достает бутылку из стола. 

Мэйси пожимает плечами. 

— Почему нет. 

Поттер наливает в бокал явно крепкий алкоголь и левитирует ей в руки. 

— Огневиски довольно крепкий, — предупреждает он. 

— Забавное название, — она делает глоток и едва не закашливается. Из глаз брызжут слезы. — Вполне говорящее. 

Поттер хмыкает и отхлебывает прямо из горла, даже не поморщившись. 

— Я говорил. 

Мэйси склоняет голову набок. Стадию обмена любезностями можно считать пройденной. 

— На самом деле, я не так уж много знаю, — она сглатывает и отводит взгляд в сторону. Смотрит куда угодно, но не на Поттера. — Впервые встретились мы всего пару недель назад. Он пытался убить меня и двух моих сестер. У него это едва не вышло. 

— По вашему поведению не скажешь, — усмехается Поттер. 

— Он очень похож на нашего хранителя, — отстраненно поясняет Мэйси, — и умело этим пользуется. Сестры прошли через портал первыми, — она сглатывает и отпивает еще огневиски, — я задержалась. Не хотела Гарри оставлять одного. Когда он все-таки настоял, мне в ногу попал дротик с ядом. Он отравлял организм, становилось все сложнее двигаться, кидало то в жар, то в холод, а потом начались галлюцинации. Он приходил ко мне, притворялся Гарри, который тогда был очень нужен мне, а я верила. Верила, пока еще могла осознавать реальность. 

— А что случилось позже? — осторожно подталкивает Поттер. 

Он не торопит, но и не позволяет уйти в себя, начать анализировать эмоции и мысли. 

— Я использовала остаточную магию, — Мэйси задерживает дыхание, но выдыхает и продолжает: — У Мел и Мэгги не осталось магии после побега из дома. Старейшины постарались, чтобы замести все следы в случае форс-мажора. А у меня из-за демонической крови некоторые способности сохранились. Совсем не та — другая — магия, но лучше что-то, чем ничего. Когда демоны пытались нас убить, я сожгла их, не осознавая, на что способна. Тогда нас и нашел Гарри, вылечил меня, и мы смогли вернуться в командный центр. 

— Очень тепло отзываешься о Гарри, — замечает Поттер.

— Он чудесный, — Мэйси улыбается. — И всегда рядом. Помогает, поддерживает, напоминает, что лучшее еще впереди. 

— Он тебе дорог. 

— Очень, — грустно усмехается она. — И, возможно, я люблю его, но он мой хранитель. У нас с ним нет будущего. 

— Поэтому ты так реагируешь на его двойника? 

— Поэтому мне бы хотелось, чтобы мой Гарри был таким же откровенным, даже если чувствует нечто иное, — Мэйси прикрывает глаза и допивает остатки огневиски. — Мы оба привыкли отодвигать чувства на задний план, так что все вполне логично. 

— Что означает фраза нашего убийцы, будто он темная сторона Гарри? 

— Понятия не имею, — Мэйси передергивает плечами. — Все, что я знаю наверняка, — он выглядит, как Гарри, преследует ведьм и убивает их отравленными дротиками. 

— Немного, — заключает Поттер, — но уже что-то. А в чем проявляется хранитель? 

— Хранитель — вроде феи-крестной для ведьм, — начинает Мэйси. — Как только ведьма начинает колдовать, старейшины за ней закрепляют хранителя. Сейчас все старейшины убиты, вместе с ними погибли и хранители. Они были связаны особой магией, суть которой до конца до сих пор непонятна, но тянется эта история с давних времен. 

— А почему Гарри жив? 

— Его связь со старейшинами была разорвана, когда он проявил своеволие, — фыркает Мэйси. — К счастью, получилось найти способ вернуть Гарри магию и бессмертие хранителя. Не уверена, что смогла бы еще и его потерять. 

Она молчит какое-то время, вспоминает, каково было видеть Гарри старичком и понимать: совсем скоро его не станет. Наверное, в тот момент она впервые и осознала, сколько он для нее значит. 

— Мэйси... 

— Мне нужно вернуться к сестрам, — будто отмирает она. 

— Или к Гарри?.. — осторожно спрашивает Поттер, рискуя нарваться... на грубость? 

— Это значения не имеет, — отрезает Мэйси. — У Гарри проблемы с магией после того, как он меня вылечил, у сестер ее совсем нет, а еще есть Абигейл с магией, но она дочь демона, которого мы убили не так давно. Я нужна им. 

— Но и мне нужна, — осторожно напоминает Поттер. — Мне нужно прижать убийцу. Он и в моем мире убивал, грабил аптеки, выносил опасные ингредиенты для зелий — теперь понятно зачем. За ним тянется длинный список преступлений.

— Ты не удержишь его, — хмыкает Мэйси. — Не удивлюсь, если он уже сбежал. 

— Мистер Поттер, сэр, — в кабинет врывается запыхавшийся парнишка. — Сбежал!

Мэйси усмехается и качает головой. 

Удачное время выбрал. Ни раньше, ни позже. 

— Откуда ты знала? 

Поттера именно это интересует? Серьезно? Хотя вполне логично, если вдуматься. Первопричина важнее следствия. 

— У него такая же магия, как и у Гарри, только не сбоит, видимо. 

— Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? 

— Все равно не смог бы остановить его. Пространственных ограничений у его перемещений нет, насколько знаю, и блокаторы магии не помогут. Его магия слишком специфична и не изучена в вашем мире. 

— Мы могли бы попытаться.

— Сразу и надо было, раз уж он такой разыскиваемый. 

Поттер закатывает глаза, отдает приказ об объявлении темного Гарри в розыск и отслеживании его возможного местоположения с помощью артефактов, а после — оборачивается к ней. 

— Раз уж наш общий знакомый питает к тебе слабость, будем ловить на живца. 

Мэйси пожимает плечами и спокойно спрашивает, как будто ждала этого с самого начала:

— Самолет, поезд или машина? 

Поттер подходит к ней, притягивает к себе, словно делает так каждый день. 

— Представь место, в которое нужно попасть. Желательно, чтобы людей там не было. 

Мэйси выгибает брови. 

— Тебя никто не потеряет? 

— Не твоя забота. 

Она фыркает, но кивает. Ее и впрямь мало касается, как и с кем он потом будет объясняться. 

— А ты сможешь? 

— Вот и проверим. 

— Сможешь? — требовательно переспрашивает Мэйси, пристально глядя в глаза. 

— Направляй, — откликается он, стиснув зубы. 

Мэйси этого достаточно. Он уверен, значит, все получится. 

Она закрывает глаза и представляет гостиную. Она хочет поскорее увидеть Гарри, но именно сейчас ее тянет домой, а не в командный центр. 

Мэйси зажмуривается, внутренности скручивает, словно ее проталкивают сквозь коктейльную трубочку. Она цепляется за плечи Поттера и пытается считать до десяти. Скоро это закончится, и она сможет вдохнуть полной грудью. 

— Мэйси... — спустя несколько секунд слышит она. 

— Гарри! — она отталкивает от себя Поттера и влетает в его объятия. — Я так скучала! 

Он явно ошарашен, но обнимает так крепко, что даже немного больно. Мэйси расслабляется. Теперь все хорошо, она дома. 

— А это кто? — спрашивает Мел за ее спиной. 

— Гарри Поттер, британский Аврорат, — представляется тот сам. 

Мэйси находит в себе силы отстраниться от Гарри. 

— Он нам поможет. 

В комнате повисает неловкая пауза. Каждый переводит взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Пожалуй, я сделаю чай, — выдавливает из себя Мэгги. — Нам есть, что тебе рассказать. 

— Похоже, ночь обещает быть длинной, — выдыхает Мэйси. 

Ей приходится отпустить Гарри, но она очень остро ощущает его присутствие рядом. По крайней мере, все в порядке. Благодаря Поттеру они сложат картину целиком и поймают наконец двойника Гарри. Поттеру — преступник, им — покой, и все счастливо разойдутся. В теории звучит гладко, а вот на практике... 

«По одной проблеме за раз, Мэйси, по одной проблеме за раз. Не усугубляй». 

Гарри сжимает ее руку в своей, и она благодарно улыбается. Все получится, все обязательно получится.

***

— В сухом остатке мы имеем одну личность, разделенную на двух людей, — резюмирует Поттер. — И ни малейшего понятия, как ее соединить в единое целое.

— Старейшины унесли тайну в могилу, — горько роняет Гарри. — Хелен тоже вряд ли поможет. Если бы знала, сказала бы.

— Я, конечно, могу попросить Гермиону порыться в архивах, кто знает, что там скрыто. Но вот сколько времени это займет? — задумчиво тянет Поттер и добавляет, заметив вопросительные взгляды: — Моя подруга, вместе работаем в Министерстве. 

— Я могу изучить информацию, только покажите где, — замечает Мэйси. — Я лучше разбираюсь в вопросе, да и у нас есть пара книг, возможно, вместе они составляют что-то вроде парного замка. 

— Не стоит недооценивать Гермиону... 

Поттер, кажется, даже выпрямляется. 

Вступается за честь дамы, усмехается про себя Мэйси. Вероятно, его дамы. 

— Никто в ней и не сомневается, — пожимает плечами Мэйси. — Проще искать, когда знаешь, что именно нужно. 

— А ты знаешь? — выгибает бровь Поттер и ухмыляется. 

— Больше, чем ты, — возвращает колкость она. 

— Спорами мы ничего не добьемся. — Гарри, как всегда, дипломатичен. — Думаю, мы быстрее найдем нужные сведения, если будем работать вместе. 

Мэйси сухо кивает. 

— Тогда не будем терять времени. 

— Сначала тебе нужно поспать, — вклинивается Гарри, и Мэйси закатывает глаза. 

Ох уж эта забота. 

— Потом. 

— Ты устала и должна отдохнуть.

Мэйси еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать. Поттер смотрит куда угодно, только не на нее, а сестры, похоже, полностью разделяют точку зрения Гарри. Да чтоб они все провалились!

— А если я не могу уснуть, потому что мне постоянно снится твой двойник, темная половина, или как там еще его назвать? 

— Темный хранитель, — грустно откликается Гарри. — С этим мы справимся. 

— Как? Будешь за руку меня держать? — зло фыркает она. — Тройной эспрессо эффективнее, полагаю.

— Мэйси... — начинает Мэгги, запинается под ее взглядом, но заканчивает: — Это несправедливо по отношению к Гарри. Он не виноват, что это происходит. Вини уж тогда старейшин. 

— Мэйси права, — качает головой Гарри. — Это моя темная сторона. Если бы я был хорошим человеком, она не была бы так отвратительна. 

Поттер шумно выдыхает, подходит к Гарри и хлопает его по спине. 

— Мы все совершали поступки, которых стыдимся, но это не делает нас плохими людьми. Эти женщины любят тебя, Мэйси любит тебя, так что ты небезнадежен.

Гарри приподнимает брови. 

— Если это похвала, то очень своеобразная.

— Я не особенно умею выражать свои эмоции, — хмыкает Поттер. — По крайней мере, так говорит Гермиона, — уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке. 

— Ты ее любишь, — слова вырываются прежде, чем Мэйси успевает прикусить язык. 

— Она — мой лучший друг, — отрезает Поттер. 

Явно закрывается от чувств, но ее это не касается. 

— Ладно, будем считать, что тут разобрались, — хлопает в ладоши Мэйси. — Как мы попадем к тебе? 

— Патронус или сову вряд ли пришлете, поэтому придется обойтись порт-ключом, — себе под нос ворчит Поттер. — Не люблю я их. 

— А можно на понятном английском человеческом? — Мэйси складывает руки на груди и вздергивает подбородок. 

— Какие же вы... магглы, — фыркает тот. — В смысле — для меня это элементарные вещи, а вы их не понимаете. 

— Так объясни! — раздраженно откликается Мел. 

— Письма в магической Британии доставляют совы, а для более быстрой связи используется заклинание Патронуса...

Его перебивает бестелесная рысь, переливающаяся всеми оттенками серебра, внезапно влетевшая в комнату.

— Поттер, где тебя черти носят?! — кричит рысь и тут же растворяется в воздухе. 

— Это и есть Патронус, — немного виновато пожимает он плечами. Снимает с шеи шнурок, на котором болтается кольцо, и протягивает его Мэйси. — Порт-ключ. Его нужно крепко сжать в руке: почувствуешь рывок в районе живота и окажешься в моем кабинете. Может перенести до трех людей одновременно. А теперь мне пора вернуться. 

— До встречи, — коротко бросает Мэйси. — Гермиону предупреди, чтобы не возникло недопониманий. 

Поттер едва заметно приподнимает брови, но, кажется, догадывается, что именно она имеет в виду. В то же мгновение взмахивает палочкой, вкручивается в пространство и исчезает. 

— И что это значит? 

Мел, как всегда, зла и требует объяснений, даже если все и так ясно. 

— У нас появились неожиданные союзники, — пожимает плечами Мэйси. 

— И ты ему доверяешь? 

— Использую все возможные ресурсы. 

— Это безответственно! — выплевывает она. — Ты хоть представляешь, как мы испугались?! 

— А ты представляешь, что там могут быть ответы на наши вопросы, пока мы прячемся в бункере? Враг сильнее, он связан с Гарри, и мы должны найти способ, как с этим бороться. 

— Между вами что-то было? — осторожно спрашивает Мэгги, глядя в глаза. — Ты думала, это Гарри и произошло нечто, что ты не могла контролировать? 

— Могла, — отмахивается Мэйси, — и поэтому я здесь. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — через силу выдавливает из себя Гарри. 

Ему явно тяжело думать, что вторая его сторона так или иначе манипулирует ею. 

Честный, правильный Гарри. 

— Только после того, как мы поговорим, — она берет его руку в свою и сжимает. — Наедине. 

Мэгги и Мел уходят молча. 

Мэйси садится на диван и тянет Гарри за собой. Он смотрит куда угодно, только не ей в глаза. 

— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — просит она, когда напряжение становится невыносимым. — Гарри!

В его глазах отчаяние, боль и страх. Именно этого и добивается тот — темный — Гарри, но это неправильно. _Ее_ Гарри ни в чем не виноват. 

Ее Гарри... Серьезно? 

— Знаешь, другой Гарри считает, что дорог мне ты, но нравится больше он, — Мэйси усмехается. — Возможно, в какой-то момент мне показалось, что тот Гарри и правда притягательнее, но морок прошел. 

— Говорят, хорошим девочкам нравятся плохие мальчики, — он пытается улыбнуться, выходит из рук вон плохо. 

— Все относительно, — передергивает она плечами. — И если уж на то пошло, я могла остаться с ним, но вернулась к тебе. 

— К сестрам, — возражает он. 

— И к тебе тоже, — Мэйси не отпускает его взгляд и видит столько чувств, которые не хотела бы видеть, что впору захлебнуться. Какой груз ты носишь в себе, Гарри? — Джеймс Вествел давно умер, не вини себя за его грехи. 

— Джеймс Вествел и есть я, хоть и помню мало. 

— И именно поэтому ты — Гарри Гринвуд. Тебе дали шанс начать все с нуля, и ты стал лучшим человеком, чем был. Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы ты перестал себя корить? 

— Если бы ты знала, Мэйси, то не была бы так спокойна.

— Расскажи. 

— Я изменял жене. Много изменял, а потом и вовсе ушел в другую семью, — он вжимается в спинку дивана, словно даже уменьшается. — И я бы не узнал этого, если бы не искал в своем разуме зацепки, чтобы выследить его и спасти тебя. Я бы даже не знал. Вот какое зло во мне сидит, отвратительная темная сторона. 

Гарри пытается отстраниться, но Мэйси не позволяет. Она обхватывает его лицо ладонями и заглядывает в глаза. 

— Ты пытался спасти меня, Гарри. Не считай себя хуже, чем ты есть, пожалуйста. Хотя бы ради меня, если не ради себя. 

— Мэйси...

— Гарри? 

— Мы не можем...

— А кто нам запретит?

— Я твой хранитель, мы не должны.

— Формально сейчас у меня два хранителя, а старейшины никому ничего не говорили. 

— Они хотели как лучше, наверное. 

— Вероятно, поэтому сейчас мертвы. Ложь никогда не ведет к добру, — отрезает Мэйси и тяжело выдыхает. — Извини. 

— Ты устала, — заботливо говорит Гарри и легко приобнимает ее за плечи. — Пойдем. 

— Ты не уйдешь? 

Внезапно она чувствует себя маленькой девочкой — беззащитной и одинокой, которой жизненно необходимо, чтобы Гарри охранял ее сон. 

— Если ты хочешь, — неуверенно тянет он. 

Мэйси улыбается и ведет его в свою комнату. Забирается на кровать и зовет Гарри. Он осторожно присаживается на край, гладит ее по руке, явно не зная, что делать. Мэйси переступает все привычные для них границы. 

— Просто обними меня и никуда не отпускай.

— У него к тебе чувства, — шепчет он.

— И у тебя, — также тихо говорит она. — Как и у меня.

Гарри ложится и утягивает её за собой. Вдыхает запах её волос.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Спать, а завтра искать ответы на вопросы, которых еще не знаем. 

Гарри целует ее в макушку и крепко прижимает к себе. Этой ночью ей ничего не снится.

***

Она просыпается резко, словно по щелчку. Жмурится от солнечных лучей и прячет лицо на груди у Гарри. Он порывисто вздыхает и хочет отстраниться, но Мэйси только крепче стискивает его рубашку.

— Сбегаешь? 

— Кто-то же должен приготовить завтрак, — шутит он и щелкает ее по носу. 

— Позже, — усмехается Мэйси и поднимает на него взгляд. — Утро может и подождать. 

— Подозреваю, оно другого мнения. 

Мэйси хмыкает и тянется к нему. 

— Можем украсть у него еще десять минут. 

Гарри улыбается, наклоняется к ней. Убирает волосы с лица и поглаживает большим пальцем по щеке. 

— Так просто? 

— Почему нет, — она прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. — Мы уже столько всего усложнили. 

Гарри смотрит ей в глаза, будто гипнотизирует. Мэйси так легко рядом с ним, комфортно и тепло, будто они каждый день вот так просыпаются вместе. Она чувствует себя на своем месте и с правильным человеком. 

— Мэйси, ты не видела Гарри? — В комнату влетает Мэгги да так и остается стоять с открытым ртом в дверях. — О, извините. 

— Мы не можем его найти, — следом заходит Мел, и Мэйси еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя на их выражения лиц. — Сам нашелся, значит. 

— Какие-то проблемы? — усмехается Мэйси. 

— Кажется, завтрак подгорает, — находится с ответом Мэгги и почти убегает. 

— А я ей помогу, — недовольно ворчит себе под нос Мел. — Вставайте уже, голубки. 

— Это одобрение? — улыбается Гарри. 

— Мы взрослые люди, — она проходится рукой по его груди и обнимает за шею. — А ты все еще должен мне поцелуй. 

— Разве? 

— Дама требует компенсацию за поруганную честь. 

— Джентльмен не смеет отказывать даме в такой мелочи, — в тон ей отвечает он и целует прежде, чем она успевает что-либо еще сказать. 

Мэйси забывает, как дышать. Растворяется в нем. Ничего больше не имеет значения. Только она и Гарри. Кажется, даже время замирает на сладостные пару минут. 

— Они спалят дом, — шепчет Гарри, когда отрывается от нее и все-таки встает с кровати. 

— А я бы и не заметила. 

— Еще бы, огонь у тебя в крови, — усмехается он и гладит по волосам. 

В этот момент он так похож на темного себя, что Мэйси замирает. В который раз она понимает, насколько они похожи на самом деле. Гарри слишком тяжело осознавать, что Мэйси тянет к тому — другому — нему, но ведь причина в самом Гарри. Если бы его светлая и темная сторона соединились, все стало бы намного проще. 

Мэйси поднимается следом за ним.

— А ты не думал, что соединить две части в целое, было бы самым логичным и правильным выходом? — осторожно начинает Мэйси. — Ты бы смог сдержать темного и не чувствовал себя неполноценным. 

— И тебе бы не пришлось разрываться, — грустно заканчивает он. 

— Это не то, что я хотела сказать! — возражает Мэйси. — Я сейчас с тобой, а не с ним, если не заметил.

— Но о нем ты тоже не можешь забыть. 

Мэйси закатывает глаза и сжимает руки в кулаки. 

— Если бы ты хотя бы иногда делал то, что хочется, а не как должно, все могло быть иначе, — она откидывает волосы за спину и наступает. — Он ведь часть тебя, просто не оглядывается на предрассудки и вбитые правила. Он откровеннее, поэтому и привлекает. 

Кажется, Гарри зол. По крайней мере, таким взбудораженным она его еще не видела. Глаза сверкают, волосы растрепаны, ноздри раздуваются. 

— Чего ты ждешь?

— Честности, — вкрадчиво говорит она. — Себе хотя бы перестань лгать. 

— А если правда не понравится? 

— Рано или поздно она все равно выплывет, — передергивает плечами Мэйси. — Чем дольше ты сопротивляешься, тем непредсказуемее последствия.

— Я боюсь, что он окажется лучше. 

— Этого не случится, — улыбается Мэйси. — Все, что есть в нем, есть и в тебе. Вы один человек, разделенный на половины, помнишь? 

— Ты — моя лучшая часть, — откликается он. — К тому же самая искренняя. 

Мэйси приподнимает его подбородок рукой и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза. 

— Никогда не сомневайся в себе, — шепчет она и прикладывает палец к губам. — Я буду следить. 

— Игры в подчинение и доминирование? — приподнимает он брови. 

— А ты быстро учишься, — цокает языком Мэйси. — Вот только я тоже не особенно просвещена в этих вопросах. 

— Тем интереснее разобраться вместе, — довольно тянет он. 

— Мэгги и Мел внизу... 

— Каждый думает в меру своей испорченности, — усмехается Гарри. — Я ничего не говорил про сейчас. 

— Плохо на меня влияешь, значит, — хмыкает она, — но нам и правда пора. 

— Кто там говорил про открытость и осуществление желаний, м? — прищуривается он, делает шаг к ней и тесно прижимает к своему телу. — Или я что-то не так понял? 

— Мы должны разобраться с темным хранителем. Он может объявиться в любой момент. Да и Поттер может каждую секунду прислать сову или чего там еще. 

Мэйси понимает, что ее выдают с головой прерывистое дыхание и срывающийся голос. Она и сама не понимает, почему дает заднюю, сама ведь провоцировала. Оказывается, она не готова к _такому_ Гарри. Но будь она проклята, если не хочет попробовать его на вкус!

— Уверена? — Она чересчур поспешно кивает. — А я нет. 

— Гарри, — почти жалобно стонет она. 

— Ты сама говорила, что утро может подождать, — ухмыляется он. 

Мэйси чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по телу. 

Кажется, что ей снится очередной сон, но она четко ощущает реальность происходящего. Всеми фибрами души чувствует, что рядом Гарри. _Ее_ Гарри. 

Мэйси закрывает глаза, выдыхает сквозь зубы и бросается в омут с головой. Приказывает себе ни о чем не жалеть, подается вперед и накрывает его губы своими. Да, это чертовски невовремя, но подходящего момента они и не дождутся, если каждый раз откладывать. Новостей от Поттера пока нет, а сестры найдут, чем заняться, не маленькие. Сколько раз Мэйси их понимала, когда дело касалось Паркера или Нико. Мэйси тоже имеет право на приватность. 

Когда она добирается до обнаженной кожи Гарри, они оба загнанно дышат. 

— Мы не торопимся? — издевательски тянет он. 

— Скорее, слишком затянули, — усмехается она и прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Хочу убедиться, что не пожалеешь. 

— Только о том, что раньше не провоцировала. 

— Пожалуй, стоит сказать спасибо Джимми. 

— Тогда уж старейшинам или сразу Повелителю, чего мелочиться. 

— Ведьма, — шипит Гарри и стаскивает с нее кофту. 

— Давно бы так, — стонет она и выгибается навстречу его губам. 

Белье летит в сторону, и Мэйси захлебывается воздухом, когда он прикусывает сосок одной груди, а вторую сжимает рукой. Это даже лучше, чем она представляла. Какой, к дьяволу, Джимми, если Гарри творит с ней такое?! Откуда ей было знать, насколько он горяч?!

Гарри обхватывает ее талию и подталкивает к кровати. Воздух вокруг накаляется, когда она понимает, что вот-вот случится. Мэйси запускает пальцы в его волосы и прижимает голову к груди, отталкивает и закидывает ноги на поясницу. Они взрослые люди, которые достаточно терпели, прикрываясь ненужными сомнениями и неуместным долгом. 

Когда Гарри нависает над ней, Мэйси ловит его взгляд и не узнает свое отражение в его зрачках. Она никогда не думала, что может быть настолько... сексуальной. 

— Ты все еще можешь... — она накрывает его рот ладонью и улыбается. 

— Не хочу и не буду, — она очерчивает кончиком пальца контур его губ. — Я же самая искренняя твоя часть. 

Гарри гладит ее по волосам, опускается, не отрывая от нее взгляда, и целует так нежно и трепетно, что хочется кричать. Мэйси проводит ногтями по его спине, наверняка оставляя следы. Гарри понимает ее правильно. Чуть приподнимается, входит в нее и останавливается. Близость ошеломляет Мэйси. Она не была готова к лавине эмоций, обрушившейся на нее. Гарри ищет в ее лице отголоски боли или дискомфорта, а ей кажется, будто за спиной выросли крылья. Она ощущает себя глупой девчонкой, но ей нравится чувствовать себя уязвимой. _С ним нравится._

Мэйси тепло улыбается, разглаживается морщинку между его бровей и целует. 

— Не сдерживайся, — шепчет она.

Гарри больше не задает вопросов и двигается в ней, Мэйси остается только кусать губы, чтобы остановить рвущиеся из груди крики. Все-таки сестрам их слышать необязательно, но ей так хорошо... Так хорошо!

— Гарри, — стонет на выдохе и цепляется за его плечи. 

— Мэйси, — шепчет ей в шею, ускоряясь. 

Она крепко прижимает к себе Гарри, растворяясь в ощущениях. Ей кажется, это и есть счастье. По крайней мере, для нее и именно сейчас. 

Когда они восстанавливают дыхание, Гарри накрывает ее одеялом и целует в плечо, а Мэйси жмурится от солнечного света, бьющего в глаза. Не таким она представляла сегодняшнее утро, но это намного лучше. Она расслабленно потягивается и обнимает Гарри поперек груди. 

— Гермиона кое-что нашла, — говорит голосом Поттера серебристый олень и растворяется в воздухе. 

Мэйси прыскает. 

— Подходящее время выбрал. 

— Минут десять назад было бы неудобно, — соглашается Гарри и тянется за одеждой. — Теперь утро точно настало, — улыбается он. 

Мэйси предвкушает, что ей придется выслушать от сестер, но Гарри того стоит. Гарри стоит _всего._

— Возьмешь удар на себя? — совсем по-детски хихикает она. 

— Джентльмен не позволит даме отдуваться за свой опрометчивый поступок, — он чмокает ее в нос и расправляет волосы на подушке. 

— Кто кого еще совратил, — смеется она. 

— А вот это мы оставим для твоей спальни, остальным подробности знать ни к чему. 

Мэйси жмурится и садится на кровати. 

— Думаю, получаса хватит, чтобы собраться. Не стоит заставлять Поттера ждать. 

Гарри кивает и уже полностью одетый выходит из комнаты. Мэйси провожает его взглядом и утыкается лицом в колени. Она, конечно, надеялась, но даже в самых смелых мечтах не представляла все _так._ Она встряхивает волосами, спрыгивает на пол и начинает одеваться. У нее сейчас нет времени на сантименты, но как бы хотелось закрыться от целого мира и не вылезать из постели. 

Взрослая женщина, а ведет себя, как... 

Она качает головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. 

Она подумает обо всем потом. Например, когда вернется здравомыслие. 

Мэйси усмехается. Наверное, Джимми и впрямь стоит поблагодарить за то, что похитил ее. Иначе сколько бы еще Гарри ходил кругами, а она боялась его подтолкнуть. Нет худа без добра, так, кажется, говорят. Мэйси готова расписаться под каждой буквой. В ее случае добра куда больше, чем худа.

***

Портал и правда выплевывает — иначе и не скажешь! —их в кабинете Поттера. Его нет, и это раздражает. Чего тогда торопились, спрашивается?

Гарри растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, пока Мэйси прикидывает, что она помнит об Аврорате и не заблудится ли. По здравому размышлению получается, что она понятия не имеет, где искать Поттера, соответственно, уходить отсюда опрометчиво. 

— Почему так долго? — раздраженно бросает Поттер, когда врывается в свой же кабинет. 

— Мы не твои подчиненные, — чеканит Мэйси. 

— Прости, — качает тот головой. — Очередной конец света наступает на пятки, и Гермиона в ярости, что еще хуже. 

Мэйси не удается сдержать смешок. 

— И нам ее сейчас усмирять? 

— Она из-за вас в ярости. 

Гарри приподнимает брови.

— Что же мы такого сделали? 

— Еще раз доказали, что в книгах нет ответов на все вопросы, — усмехается Поттер. — А я имел неосторожность напомнить, сколько еще раз книги подводили. 

Мэйси переводит взгляд с одного на другого и прищуривается. Кажется, они поняли друг друга на каком-то абсолютно непостижимом для нее уровне. Что ж, тогда она просто обязана поддержать Гермиону, хотя бы из женской солидарности. Мужчины, убежденные в своей правоте, порой невозможны. 

Поттер и Гарри увлеченно разговаривают, пока они идут по коридору, но Мэйси не вслушивается. Тревога шепчет на ухо смутные опасения, с каждой секундой она нарастает и отдается болью в висках. Это не похоже на предчувствие, скорее на паранойю, но Мэйси руку готова дать на отсечение, что физически ощущает сгущающееся в воздухе напряжение. 

— Гермиона... — начинает Поттер, когда они заходят в нужный кабинет. 

— Дверь закрой, — строго одергивает его та. 

Мэйси выгибает брови. 

Любопытно, чем же он ее так разозлил?..

— Мэйси, Гарри познакомьтесь... 

— Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, — снова перебивает она. — По мнению Гарри Поттера, я должна бросать все дела, стоит ему только намекнуть, что нужна помощь. О наличии у меня личной жизни он предпочитает забывать. 

— Так у тебя есть парень? — хмыкает Мэйси. Гермиона, видимо, настолько удивлена вопросом, что на автомате кивает. — Тогда понятно, почему он дергает тебя на работу. 

— Почему? 

Гермиона и впрямь не догадывается? Правда, когда дело касается чувств, можно быть потрясающе близоруким. А с Поттером наверняка сложно. Почти так же, как с Гарри. У Мэйси с Гермионой явно больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

— Перетягивает одеяло на себя, — улыбается Мэйси. — Ты же понимаешь. 

— Раньше надо было думать, — хмуро откликается Гермиона. — У великого Гарри Поттера, видите ли, слишком много работы, чтобы встречаться с кем-то. 

— Ты правда сейчас хочешь это обсудить? 

— Я правда сейчас хочу заниматься сексом со своим парнем, — шипит она.

Мэйси усмехается, а Гарри деликатно покашливает, но Поттера с Гермионой они явно не смущают. Судя по всему, не первое сорванное свидание и не первая их ссора из-за этого. А может, Поттер специально устраивает диверсии, чтобы развести Гермиону с парнем? Чего тогда сам не действует? Боится? 

В какой-то момент Мэйси чудится, что она смотрит на себя и Гарри со стороны, и ей становится не по себе. 

— Хорошо, что мы прошли эту стадию, — тихо говорит Гарри. 

— Не так чтобы совсем, — подначивает его Мэйси. — Вспомним утренний разговор о Джимми? — она выгибает бровь, и — о, чудо! — Гарри краснеет. Кто бы мог подумать, он умеет!

— Что было после? — прерывает ее мысли Гермиона. 

— Что? — не сразу понимает она. 

— Чем закончился ваш утренний разговор? — требовательно спрашивает та. 

— Сексом, — пожимает плечами Мэйси, — но с вашей стороны было бы неприлично сейчас уединяться, — поспешно добавляет. 

Гермиона тут же вспыхивает, а Поттер, кажется, теряется. 

— Зачем так откровенно, — посмеивается Гарри, глядя на них. 

— Рано или поздно они все равно к этому придут, — отмахивается Мэйси. — Почему бы не помочь?

— Это не ваше дело! — вскрикивает Гермиона. 

Поттер хочет что-то сказать, но шипит и хватается за запястье. 

— Надо идти, новое нападение, — сквозь зубы говорит он. — Помоги им, возможно, это наш единственный шанс. 

— Гарри! — Поттер уже исчезает за дверью. — Будь осторожен... — договаривает она. 

— Он вернется, — Гарри кладет руку ей на плечо и сжимает. 

Мэйси ловит себя на мысли, что они с сестрами также бросаются в бой сломя голову, а Гарри провожает их взглядом, надеясь, что и на этот раз все обойдется. А она ведь никогда не задумывалась, каково ему в такие моменты. Накатывает стыд, а затем тревога вперемешку с опасностью накрывают с головой. 

Нужно торопиться. 

— Что ты нашла? 

Мэйси не уверена, что стоит делиться своими ощущениями. По крайней мере, пока. Они уже потеряли достаточно времени. У нее нет ни малейшего сомнения, что Поттера дернули из-за новой атаки темного хранителя. 

— Есть теория, что Арка смерти — проход между миром живых и миром мертвых. Гарри настаивает, будто слышал шепот родителей и Сириуса, когда изучал ее, но вероятность того, что это так, крайне мала. Никто не возвращался из-за завесы. 

— Ни один живой, хотите сказать? — уточняет Гарри. 

— Нет! — Мэйси бросает в холодный пот. — Ты не будешь этого делать! Слишком опасно!

— Я бы тоже не рекомендовала, — добавляет Гермиона. — Никто не сможет помочь, даже если там есть подобие другого измерения. Как бы Гарри ни хотел сохранить иллюзию связи с погибшими родственниками, ты, скорее всего, умрешь — быстро и безболезненно, но умрешь. 

— Гермиона, — улыбается Гарри, неожиданно сжимает ее ладони и подмигивает. — Ты просто не знаешь, что я уже мертв. 

— Тогда может получиться, — пораженно тянет она, — но остается вероятность потеряться, заблудиться, встретить кого-то. Масса вариантов, которые крайне сложно предусмотреть еще и в сжатые сроки. 

— К сожалению, нет времени на расчеты, — также спокойно улыбается он. 

— Не позволю! — Мэйси хватает его за локоть и крепко сжимает. — Это неоправданный риск! 

— Дай мне хотя бы раз пойти в бой первым. — Он собран и уверен, как будто давно принял решение. Наверное, так и есть. — Это моя битва и мой демон, ты же знаешь. 

— Я не могу тебя потерять...

Мэйси понимает, что не должна его держать, но разве в состоянии просто дать уйти?

— Я всегда буду рядом, — улыбается он, протягивает руку и гладит ее по щеке. — Так или иначе. 

Мэйси прикрывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает. Она не удержит его да и не имеет на это права. Они оба понимают, что только Гарри по силам остановить темного хранителя: образумить или убить. И Мэйси верит, что у Гарри выйдет, потому что иначе она свихнется от отчаяния и боли, потому что так типично — потерять, едва обретя. 

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она, когда он отстраняется. 

— Я вернусь, — отвечает он. 

Оба понимают: он отпускает ее, на случай если не найдет обратный путь домой. 

Мэйси закрывает глаза и отворачивается. Она не хочет видеть, как он исчезнет во тьме Арки.

***

Гермионе с трудом удается уговорить Мэйси выпить чаю.

— Получилось! — Поттер врывается в кабинет Гермионы и хлопает дверью. — Ваш темный хранитель исчез прямо посреди битвы. 

Мэйси вздрагивает, кружка валится из рук и разлетается на полу сотней осколков. 

— Поттер! — шипит Гермиона, но Мэйси отмахивается. 

Тут нет его вины. 

— А где Гарри? 

— В Арке, — тем же разъяренным шепотом цедит Гермиона. 

— В Арке? — непонимающе повторяет он. — В Арке! — еще раз, но уже громче, когда понимает. 

— Все нормально, — безжизненно откликается Мэйси, хоть к ней никто и не обращался. — Он должен был это сделать, я не должна была его удерживать. Гарри не смог бы спокойно жить, если бы ни попытался. 

— Он спас людей... — начинает Поттер, но Гермиона на него шикает. 

— Это не помогает, тебе ли не знать. 

— Даже не представляешь, скольких он спас, — горько усмехается Мэйси. — Сколько раз он спас _меня_. 

«И непременно еще спасу, — слышит она шепот из Арки, подпрыгивает и уже готова бежать к ней, но чувствует чьи-то крепко держащие за плечи руки. — Дай мне время». 

Мэйси закусывает губу и кивает. 

«Я буду ждать», — говорит она одними губами.

«Я люблю тебя».

Она улыбается. 

Гарри знает, как выбраться, ей нужно только дождаться.

***

Они часто ей снятся — неуловимо разные, но такие похожие. Мэйси научилась безошибочно их различать, и Джимми перестал притворяться.

Она совсем не уверена, что это реально. 

Гермиона и вовсе считает, что ей не помешал бы психотерапевт, даже предлагала помочь, но Мэйси лишь отмахнулась. Она не готова отказываться от своих мужчин. Хотя бы во сне она с ними вместе.

Через пару лет она признала, что по Джимми тоже слегка скучает. Впервые он приснился ей спустя пару дней после этой мысли. Мэйси тогда проснулась от собственного крика, так сильно он вцепился ей в плечи, требуя ответить, почему она так долго сопротивлялась. 

Иногда к ней якобы случайно заглядывает Абигейл. Мэйси делает вид, что не понимает, зачем та приходит. Мило улыбается, рассказывает о спасенных ведьмах и новых заклинаниях, вскользь замечает, как не хватает Гарри. Абигейл качает головой и почти сразу уходит. Она тоже скучает по Гарри, но вслух не признается. Конечно, Повелителю не пристало испытывать чувства, да еще и к хранителю Зачарованных. Они обе делают вид, что им нечего делить. 

С Поттером удается подружиться, кажется, на четвертое Рождество. Они напиваются, и Мэйси рассказывает, что в младенчестве ее воскресил некромант. Поттер проникается и самозабвенно ругает Дамблдора, который готовил его к смерти много лет. Гермиона тогда долго ворчит, но варит антипохмельное и наутро предлагает обоим обратиться к психотерапевту. Мэйси смеется, а Поттер предлагает Гермионе в следующий раз пить наравне с ними. 

Жизнь входит в привычное русло, но Мэйси ни на секунду не перестает ждать. 

Гермиона печально вздыхает и старается лишний раз не прикасаться к Поттеру. Она и правда считает, что Мэйси больно от этого, а она, наоборот, рада. Они наконец перестали ходить кругами. Когда вернется _ее_ Гарри, она не будет скрывать свои эмоции. 

— Мэйси, может, пора идти дальше?.. — осторожно говорит Гермиона, когда Мэйси приходит в Отдел тайн, чтобы помедитировать у Арки смерти. 

— Я и иду, — улыбается она. — Черный рваный занавес меня успокаивает. 

— В эти выходные мы едем на Гриммо, — издалека начинает Гермиона, но быстро идет на попятный. — Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю этот дом. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Мэйси. — Составлю тебе компанию. Вальпурга наверняка скучает без собеседника, который ее слушает. 

— По-моему, в последний наш приезд она думала, как бы свести тебя с Регулусом. 

Мэйси выгибает брови и смеется.

— Придется напомнить ей, что у меня есть парень. 

— Мэйси... 

Она слышит тихий скрип двери, но не обращает на него внимания. К Гермионе всегда входят осторожно, чтобы ненароком не нарваться на разгневанного Главного аврора Поттера, которому помешали. 

Мэйси не сразу понимает, почему Гермиона меняется в лице. 

А когда чувствует его запах, оборачиваться и не нужно. 

— Гарри... — шепчет она, когда он обнимает ее со спины. — Ты вернулся. 

— Я обещал, — выдыхает он ей в шею. — Прости, что задержался. 

— Пустяки, — отмахивается она. 

— Теперь я целый, — тихо говорит на ухо, — тебе не придется выбирать. 

Мэйси разворачивается в его руках и заглядывает в глаза. 

— Я давно выбрала, — Мэйси улыбается. — К тому же ты приходил куда чаще Джимми, это о многом говорит. 

Он смеется и щелкает ее по носу. 

— Не представляешь, как я скучал. 

— Думаю, могу взять пару отгулов, чтобы ты показал. 

Дверь снова открывается — на этот раз шумно — и ударяется о стену. Главный аврор Поттер мчится на всех парах. 

— Он правда вернулся? — бесцеремонно выпаливает он, и Мэйси закатывает глаза.

— Ну нельзя быть таким бестактным! Я вам с Гермионой не мешаю, между прочим. 

— Я обещал, — снова повторяет Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от Мэйси. 

— Понятно, теперь мы их нескоро увидим, — Поттер хлопает Гарри по плечу, но тот не реагирует. — За пять лет немало нужно наверстать. 

— Пять лет? — удивленно переспрашивает тот. 

Мэйси пожимает плечами. 

— Главное, что ты вернулся. 

— Жаль, Джимми не арестовать... — усмехается Поттер и получает крепкий подзатыльник от Гермионы. 

— Извини, теперь есть только я, — откликается Гарри. 

— И ты его не арестуешь, — грозно заканчивает Мэйси. 

— И в мыслях не было, — Поттер поднимает руки в знак безоговорочной капитуляции. — Я еще жить хочу. Вы с Гермионой со свету ведь сживете. Вас даже министр побаивается. 

— А Мел и Мэгги?..

Он все правильно понимает. 

— Оставили магию в прошлом и вполне этим довольны, — улыбается Мэйси. — Встречаемся иногда, болтаем о том о сем. 

— Из-за меня?..

Мэйси накрывает его рот ладонью, не давая договорить.

— Скажем так, они не поняли мой выбор, а я не стала убеждать. Каждый из нас принял решение, и это нормально. Такова жизнь. 

— Если бы не я... 

— Если бы не ты, никто из нас не дожил бы до момента, когда появился Джимми. Все честно, — Мэйси улыбается, обнимает его и прижимается к груди. — Я ни о чем не жалею. 

Мэйси не хочет анализировать. За годы без Гарри она поняла, сколько времени тратила на ненужное, а эмоции игнорировала. Мэйси просто хочет жить и любить, а не оглядываться на старые ошибки. 

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет он ей в волосы, а Мэйси только улыбается. 

Зачем говорить то, что и так очевидно? 

Они прошли слишком долгий путь. 

— Придется это доказать, — ухмыляется она. 

— Всю жизнь буду доказывать, — она слышит в его голосе улыбку и счастливо жмурится. 

О проблемах она подумает позже. 

А сейчас... Гарри вернулся.


End file.
